Es un hecho
by Lonegirl
Summary: Freddie nos narra una serie de pequeños relatos que confirman sus opiniones sobre Sam.


**Cuando me enteré de que en el último episodio de iCarly, iGoodbye, había un beso entre Carly y Freddie me entraron ganas de llorar. Fue un golpe duro para una fiel seguidora Seddie como yo. Para compensar el disgusto he decidido escribir esta historia, porque al fin y al cabo, siempre nos quedará . **

* * *

**Es un hecho**

Ella es fuerte...

Carly, Sam y yo estábamos caminando tranquilamente cuando un hombre vestido completamente de negro pasó corriendo junto a Carly, le quitó el bolso y trato de huir con él, pobre ingenuo, no sabía lo que había hecho.

Sam reaccionó rápidamente y empezó a correr detrás de él, era un hombre alto y robusto, cera de 1'90 metros y se podía ver claramente que era fuerte, sus bíceps debían medir casi lo mismo que mi cabeza, pero Sam no le prestó atención a este detalle y lo atrapó, saltó encima de él tirándolo al suelo ayudándose con la fuerza del impulso y golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo sin sentido, pero también lo suficientemente flojo para no causarle ninguna lesión irreversible.

Tras eso se levantó, cogió el bolso de las manos del ladrón y se lo devolvió a una paralizada Carly, ante la atónita mirada de los transeúntes, solo uno de ellos estaba lo bastante consciente como para llamar a la policía y denunciar el intento de robo.

Ese día aprendí que subestimar a Sam era un error que debía tener cuidado de no cometer.

Ella es inteligente...

Estaba harto. Dos semanas antes, curioseando en el trastero de mi apartamento, descubrí en una de las numerosas cajas que allí había, un ordenador portátil en bastante buen estado, no era de los más modernos pero parecía bastante caro, seguramente sería de mi padre, debió dejárselo cuando se divorció de mamá, aunque como no podía estar seguro, decidí no darle más importancia a su procedencia e intenté encenderlo.

Conseguí iniciarlo sin ningún problema pero cuando intenté abrir una carpeta el ordenador se reinició, hizo esto una y otra vez hasta que me cansé y decidí dejarlo. Todos los días durante las últimas dos semanas pasaba un buen rato pensando y probando distintas soluciones para solucionar el problema pero ninguna funcionaba. Empezaba a frustrarme.

Estaba en el estudio de iCarly, hacía media hora que habíamos finalizado el iCarly de hoy así que como de costumbre los tres habíamos decidido pasar la tarde juntos. Sam estaba comiendo una hamburguesa mientras veía junto con Carly un videoclip de David Archuleta, quien acababa de ganar un concurso musical.

Yo, mientras tanto, todavía intentaba arreglar el ordenador, pero para mi desesperación, nada de lo que se me ocurría surtía efecto. Bajé a la cocina y cogí una pepicola de la nevera, estaba bloqueado y esperaba que tomar algo me relajaría un poco y se me ocurriría alguna idea. Cuando conseguí despejarme volví al estudio dispuesto a intentar arreglar el ordenador y me encontré con que Sam lo tenía en su regazo.

Fruncí el ceño y me acerque cautelosamente a ella, dirigí la vista a la pantalla y en ese momento mi boca se abrió tanto que podría haber jurado que mi mandíbula tocaba el suelo, ¡Lo había solucionado! El problema que me había quitado el sueño durante dos semanas a ella solo le llevó cinco minutos arreglarlo y usaba el ordenador sin ningún problema.

Ese día aprendí que me quedaba mucho por aprender, de tecnología, y de Sam.

Ella ama su comida...

Estaba muy enfadada, y conociéndola, no era de extrañar. Hacía ya casi tres meses que no había pollo frito en el menú de la cafetería. Se dirigió a las cocineras y les preguntó bruscamente con un tono amenazante el porqué, pero todo lo que le contestaron, con un atisbo de temor en la voz, era que ellas no escogían el menú, que solo preparaban lo que les decían. Descontenta con esa respuesta se dirigió furiosa y apresuradamente, ignorando los gritos del profesor que vigilaba la cafetería, al despacho de Franklin.

Entró sin llamar y dando voces como una loca, ella iba a menudo al despacho y todos sabíamos desde hacía mucho que tiene un temperamento muy fuerte así que Franklin sin mostrarse asustado o sorprendido le preguntó con una sonrisa que era lo que le sucedía. Ella al ver esa expresión se puso aún más furiosa, según ella él se estaba burlando de lo que ella consideraba una injusticia.

Finalmente Franklin le dijo que era el señor Howard quién escribía el menú, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó escuchar. Se fue del colegio sin mediar palabra con nadie y no volvimos a verla hasta el día siguiente cuando llegamos a clase. Todo lo que averiguamos, a través de Wendy, fue que el día anterior cuando se dirigía a su casa, el señor Howard había sufrido un pequeño "accidente" y no podría dar clases durante un par de semanas.

Ese mismo día hubo pollo frito para comer y aprendí que si quería conservar mi buen estado físico y mental, no debería quitarle a Sam su comida bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Ella sabe besar...

La primera vez estaba tan nervioso pensado en lo que debería hacer durante el beso, lo que debería durar, como debería moverme, si debía cerrar los ojos o no, donde colocar las manos, que mis sentidos se distorsionaron y solo me pareció agradable. La segunda vez ella me había cogido por sorpresa, estaba tan paralizado que para cuando empecé a sentir algo ella ya se estaba alejando de mi.

Pero ahora que llevamos dos semanas juntos y he perdido la cuenta de los besos que nos hemos dado, puedo afirmar sin miedo a equivocarme que es asombrosa, no sé como lo hace pero cada vez que nuestros labios se juntan pierdo completamente la noción de la realidad, no sé donde estoy, no sé cuánto tiempo pasa, no sé donde nací, no sé donde vivo, no sé quién es mi madre y a duras penas consigo recordar mi nombre.

En ese momento todo lo que puedo procesar es el inmenso placer que invade mis sentidos. Nunca rompemos el beso hasta que estamos a punto de desmayarnos por falta de oxígeno, únicamente nos damos besos cortos cuando hay más gente en la habitación, pero cuando estamos solos... en fin, creo que me entendéis.

Durante nuestra relación como novios aprendí que no quería salir con nadie más, y que Samantha Puckett, dijera lo que dijera mi madre, sería la mujer con la que compartiría el resto de mi vida.

Y finalmente hoy, tras dar el sí quiero puedo decir con orgullo que Sam Puckett es mía y que yo soy suyo.

Eso es un hecho.

* * *

**Si habéis llegado hasta aquí y la historia os ha gustado, o al menos no os ha parecido horrible, os animo a escribirme vuestra opinión, cada crítica la tengo en cuenta para mejorar. **


End file.
